


Baby Come Home

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, It Might be Sappy but I won’t apologize for it, Lover’s Quarrel, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: It’s Christmas - Egon and Janine have an argument. Looks like he’s spending the holidays alone ...?
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Baby Come Home

It’s Christmas time in New York. Decorations are up along the streets in Manhattan, and a light snow had fallen overnight. More snow was predicted for tonight, which is Christmas Eve. 

Janine and Egon started dating two months ago, and things had gotten very serious very quickly. Then again, they’ve been working together for seven years, so it was actually past time for things between them to click, as Peter puts it. 

Even though the couple are Jewish, Janine still likes to put up a tree and decorations. She loves the positive atmosphere it creates. Egon had decided to stay with her since his mother was visiting her cousin for the holiday season. 

The others had already left the firehouse to attend various activities with their ladies. Egon was finishing up a project in the lab while Janine shut down her computer. She went upstairs and joined him in the lab. She quietly walked up to him as he was trying to solder some wiring. 

He jumped when she lightly touched his arm, causing him to mess up the wires. “JANINE! CRUMBS! Now I’ve got to start all over!” 

“Sorry, I thought you were finished?” she said, slightly agitated. 

“I may as well get started!” he huffed, ignoring her presence. 

“Can’t it wait? It’s Christmas Eve - we were gonna spend the evening together?” 

He looked at her, a cold glare in his eyes. “No, it must be done now! We will be a ghost trap short when the guys get back. If we take a call, we will need it! You never seem to grasp the fact that this job is demanding!” he snapped angrily. He regretted it instantly once he saw the tears swelling in Janine’s eyes. He reached out for her. “Janine, I’m …”

“FORGET IT!” she yelled as she jerked away from him. “I see where I rank! Maybe I’ll just spend the holidays at my FOLKS!” She then turned and left, slamming the lab door behind her. 

Within seconds, she had left the firehouse. Egon knew she’d calm down eventually and be at her place later ….. wouldn’t she?

*********************  
It was eleven-thirty that night. Egon had called Janine’s parents house, but she refused to talk to him. Her dad told him gently to give her some space; she’d come around. So, Egon sat quietly in Janine’s living room. The lights on the tree were on, he had soft Christmas music playing on the radio. He knew she’d be listening so he decided to call in a song request. 

“That was Silver and Gold by Burl Ives!” the radio DJ announced. “Next, we have a request: Baby Come Home for Christmas by Darlene Love. Janine, if you’re listening, Egon says he’s truly sorry - please come home.”

As the song finished playing and the next one began, Egon sat up when he heard keys jingling in the door! He rushed over and opened it, seeing Janine on the other side. Her eyes were puffy from crying. 

Without a word, he pulled her into a tight embrace. “I am so sorry,” he whispered. He pulled back to look at her. “Please forgive me, Janine. I am so sorry!”

“I’m sorry, too,” she said as she wiped her tears. “My dad said I needed to calm down and work things out. I’m too old to run away from my problems. He’s right.”

He helped her out of her coat and hung it up by the door. 

“I was almost here when I heard your song dedication. I sped up after hearing it,” she giggled lightly. 

Egon grabbed her by the hand as she was walking over to the couch. She stopped and turned to look at him. To her amazement, Egon had knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pants pocket and opened up a small black box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. 

Janine gasped, tearing up again, but for a different reason this time.

“I had already planned on giving you this for Christmas. I was going to do it tomorrow, but I want to give it to you now,” Egon said, choking back his own tears of joy. “Janine Melnitz, will you marry me?”

Janine dropped down onto her knees in front of Egon, throwing her arms around his neck. “YES! Of course, YES!” 

He slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a deep, meaningful kiss. 

“I love you, Janine. I’m sorry; I will never yell at you again.”

“I love you too, Egon,” she replied, a slight grin on her lips. “And I’ll not interrupt you in the lab.”

“Merry Christmas, Janine.”

“Merry Christmas, Egon.”


End file.
